


Coeur en bois, coeur en paille

by Dilly



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sur une improbable relation entre l'épouvantail et le bûcheron en fer blanc. Ou pas si improbable que ça !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coeur en bois, coeur en paille

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'un vieux drabble, écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de Drakys sur Live Journal.

Son cœur artificiel ne semble pas dégoûter l'épouvantail ; lui qui est en foin, et maintenant intelligent, connaît bien la surestimation que l'on accorde à la matière dont sont faites les choses plutôt qu'à leur fonction.

Le cœur de l'homme de fer est rouge sous le métal blanc, l'homme de paille s'en émeut.

Un jour, bravant sa retenue, il pose sa main sur la partie chaude de l'armure. Et le bûcheron, emporté par son cœur, enlace cet ami au rembourrage si tendre.

« D'ici qu'ils nous fassent une petite paille de fer… », s'amuse et s'inquiète Dorothy.

 


End file.
